Tell Me What You Want
by hollonsy
Summary: The Doctor wants Rose. Rose wants to know exactly what the Doctor wants.


"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you."

Rose paused, kernel of popcorn halfway to her mouth. She looked at the Doctor sideways, one eyebrow arched. "You what?"

"Want you. Right now."

Rose dropped the kernel and turned, pulling one leg up onto the couch, to look at the man beside her. His feet, bare of trainers (a habit he'd developed since landing in this alternate universe, claiming it was because Rose's carpet was just so plush), were propped on the coffee table and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was looking at her with wide eyes and just a hint of a cheeky grin.

"Oh?" Rose set the bowl of popcorn aside and moved closer to her doctor, trailing her hand down his chest to rest on his arm. "What do you want, then?"

The Doctor blinked. "I just said, Rose. You. I want you."

A giggle bubbled up from Rose's chest. "Doctor," she said slowly, voice low. "What do you want?"

"What —? _Oh._" A look of comprehension came over the Doctor's face and his eyes darkened as his gaze shifted down her body and back up again. "I want you to kiss me."

Rose was all too happy to oblige. She leaned over and tugged him to her, a hand sliding into his hair as their lips met. Her tongue darted out to taste his mouth and the Doctor hummed against her. Hands caressed and teeth nipped and lips teased for a while, neither the Doctor nor Rose venturing any further, until the Doctor pulled back.

He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "I want you naked."

Rose gave a little shudder at his words and climbed off the couch to stand in front of him. The Doctor stared as she tugged her shirt over her head and let it fall to the ground. She undid her pants next, leaning all the way over to tug them off, giving the Doctor a good eye-full of her bra-clad cleavage. He stifled a groan as she reached behind her and undid the clasp, letting the lacy garment fall away and her amazing breasts come into view. The Doctor was pleased to see her nipples were already pebbled. Then she drew off her knickers and stood before him, completely naked and utterly beautiful.

The telly, playing a movie long-forgotten, was the only light in the room. It cast a flickering glow over Rose's curves, sliding over her, illuminating different parts of her each time. The Doctor stared openly until he realized she was just standing there, and that wasn't much fun for either of them.

"Lie down." His voice was husky and deep, thick with arousal.

The Doctor stood to allow Rose the entire couch to stretch out on. She rested her head on one of the arms and stretched out as she sized him up.

"You're much too clothed," she said. "Fix it."

The sudden turn in control surprised him, but the Doctor liked it. He quickly complied, shucking everything but his pants. Rose could see an obvious bulge straining against the fabric and she smiled to herself.

"Now what?"

The Doctor gazed down at her, contemplating exactly what to say. He finally settled on "pinch your nipples" and moaned aloud when she did, tiny hands palming her succulent flesh, teasing her nipples into taut peaks.

Rose let out a soft sigh at the pleasure she was causing herself. With the Doctor around now, she didn't have much use for self-pleasuring. He was all too eager, day and night, to provide her with any relief she wanted (and she was definitely not complaining). She made tiny circles around her nipples and arched her back slightly, mostly for the Doctor's benefit.

"Spread your legs." It was all the Doctor could do not to jump her right there as she dropped one leg over the edge of the couch and propped the other on the back. But this little show was too good to end just yet. "Touch yourself."

Rose turned her head to look at him and flashed a cheeky grin. "I am, Doctor. You have to be more specific."

"Your clit," he all but moaned as he watched one of Rose's hands slide down her stomach and start a rhythm between her legs.

Stimulating herself like this was nowhere near as fantastic as when the Doctor did it for her, but she got a thrill from the way he was watching her. His hands twitched at his sides and his eyes were dark with arousal as he looked from her breasts to her clit and back again, like a predator sizing up his prey. Rose was moaning and arching in earnest now, her fingers sliding over her silky skin with ease.

"Now finger yourself."

Eagerly, Rose slid the fingers stimulating her clit into her centre. She groaned in pleasure. The Doctor dropped down on his knees to kiss her lightly, but offered no help.

"You like that?" he breathed against her mouth.

Rose shook and nodded her head as she gasped out a 'yes'.

The Doctor traced a finger over her body with feather-light touches, barely making contact. She curved her back when he lingered over her breast, trying to push herself into his hand, but he pulled away and Rose made a frustrated noise.

"Do you want more?" asked the Doctor, and Rose nodded vigorously. "Tell me. Tell me what you want. And stop that."

He reached down and pulled her hand away from her sticky sex, then brought it to his mouth to lick her fingers clean.

"_That._" Rose twisted on the couch, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to create even a little friction. "Your tongue."

"Where?"

"Between my legs."

The Doctor positioned himself above her on the couch. His hands gripped her hips, but his mouth stopped a few inches away from where she needed him.

"Here?" He smirked at her obvious frustration.

"Higher," she moaned.

He moved up a bit and froze, still not touching her. "Here?"

"My clit! My…my —" Rose cried out and twined her fingers through the Doctor's hair as his mouth descended upon her, sucking and lapping at her clit like he was a starving man and she was a steak.

The Doctor tugged the sensitive bud between his teeth and laved his tongue over and around it, alternating between swipes and circles. Her moans were growing in volume with his every move and when he shifted down to thrust his tongue inside her, he was fairly certain she probably woke the neighbors.

He swirled his tongue within her, curving it to hit that special spot that caused her to shudder and shake, oh Rassilon, just like that. He used the hands on her hips to keep her firmly pressed against him while she writhed against the couch.

"I'm close!" she cried. "So close, Doctor, please!"

The Doctor smirked against her, curled his tongue once more, and then pulled away before she could get the relief she so desperately craved.

Rose moaned in frustration and tried to pull him back to her, to finish the job, but he was having none of it. He moved up her body to place a kiss on her mouth, to let her taste herself on his tongue, and they shared a moan.

"Was that good, Rose?" He pressed open-mouthed kisses to her cheeks and her neck. "Did you like that?"

"Yes,_ fuck_ yes."

The Doctor kissed her again. "Dirty mouth."

Rose wasn't entirely sure what he was saying or how to formulate a response. Her brain was working on less than half capacity, all her attention focused between her legs at the incessant heat that burned there. She pressed her hips upwards, gasping as she felt his hardness against her. She ground against him and the Doctor closed his eyes, grinding back.

Fingers wove into his hair and the Doctor was pulled down to Rose so her mouth was even with his ear.

"_Fuck me, Doctor._"

That was all the encouragement he needed. In a flash, the Doctor lept off the couch, shucked his pants, and then resumed his position between Rose's thighs. The head of his cock brushed her wet heat and he hissed in response. Rose reached a hand between their bodies to wrap around his length, pumping and squeezing him until he was harder than he thought he could possibly get. She squeezed his shaft, moaned, and positioned him so she could drag the head through her folds.

"You're so hard," she moaned. "You feel so good."

The Doctor thought he might come right there. He mentally recited all the planets in this galaxy in reverse alphabetical order while he reached a hand down to wrap around Rose's, still holding onto his cock. He helped her to guide him to her opening and when he removed his hand, hers fell away too. He leaned down to place a sloppy kiss on her mouth and pushed his hips all the way forward, so he was sheathed within her completely.

Rose wrapped her hands around the Doctor's neck and nipped along his collarbone. "Faster!"

He lifted her hips to adjust the angle so he could get deeper and happily met her command. He moved in and out of her with such speed, he couldn't really tell when he was and wasn't being held by her tight, spasming walls.

"Yes, Rose!" he cried. "This is amazing, fantastic, brilliant, molto bene…"

Words were just spilling out now, from the both of them. Affirmations and yeses and shouts of _more! harder! faster!_ rose to mingle above them. They were both babbling, neither entirely sure what they were saying. The sensation completely overcame them as they thrust, sucked, pinched their way to climax.

The Doctor dropped his head to nip along the swells of her breasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it roughly and Rose arched to meet him as she dug her nails into his back. There would be trails of red welts there later, not for the first time.

It was becoming too much. The Doctor could feel a tingling, a tightening, and knew he couldn't last much longer. He gasped Rose's name.

"Are you close?" he managed to spit out.

"Yes!" It was practically a scream. "Fuck yes!"

A strangled noise escaped the Doctor's mouth as he bit out, "Come for me, Rose. Now. _Come._"

As if his words were magic (or maybe it had something to do with the hand that had snuck down to visit her clit), Rose came undone beneath him. She screamed and cursed and shook and pressed against him. The rapid spasming of her muscles around his cock was enough to trigger the Doctor's own orgasm and he emptied into her, shouting her name like a prayer, followed by a trail of obscenities in various languages.

His arms suddenly too weak to hold him up, the Doctor dropped heavily onto Rose, his head resting on the sweaty pillow of her breasts. He gazed up at her, pleased to see that she looked just as spent as he felt. Her cheeks were red and her hair was plastered to her forehead. Her chest, like his, heaved to catch her breath and she flashed him a lazy Cheshire grin, one he was sure his face was mimicking.

"Wow," he murmured against her breast.

"Yeah."

"That was…"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

The Doctor let out a satisfied sigh.

"Should do that more often," he mumbled.

Rose hummed affirmation and they lay in companionable silence for a while before…

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you."


End file.
